


The Discovery Of The Egg

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: Basement AU [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, deus est mortuus
Genre: Basement AU, Kondraki please stop being a grouch, No swearing for once, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: Kondraki traded a skateboard for an egg and now they have an egg. Neat.





	The Discovery Of The Egg

“So what  _ is _ this thing?” 

A group of seven middle-to-high school students are gathered in a garage, around some sort of egg. The one speaking is closest to the egg, a small black kid in a turtleneck, and his name is Simon.

“I dunno what it is,” answers a slightly taller kid named Kondraki. (Well, technically his name is Benjamin, but as all of his friends have learned, call him anything even closely resembling Benjamin and he’ll bite your head off.) “I traded one of my skateboards for it though, so nobody better break it.”

“I’m not even sure you can break it. It’s pretty tough,” chimes in a girl named Agatha. “I saw Jack hit it with a rock earlier and it didn’t break.”

“Hey! That was an accident!” yells Jack from the corner of the room. He is as far away from Kondraki as possible. 

“Accident or not, a normal egg woulda broken,” Agatha says. “So I’d say it’s safe to touch. Just don’t throw it or anything.”

“I’m pretty sure I couldn’t even lift it, much less throw it,” Simon replies in a deadpan.

 

Slightly farther away, a stoic-looking boy named Charles is taking pictures of the egg with an old camera, while still keeping fairly far away to avoid Kondraki’s glares. He is seemingly immune to the mild chaos going on in the small space of the garage. Beside of him, a fluffy-haired high school boy with his hair in a ponytail is fiddling with a squirt gun. He looks up at Charles. “Dontcha wanna get closer, Chuck?”

“Don’t call me that, Mikell.”

“I’ll call you what I like, Chuck. Answer the question.”

“What kind of egg do you think it is?” asks Charles, completely avoiding said question.

“Ain’t a chicken, that’s for sure.” Mikell chuckles. “Maybe a dragon egg.”

“Don’t be stupid. Dragons don’t exist.”

“Y’ain’t got any proof for that, now do ya, Chuck?”

Charles looks at Mikell, stoic as always. A flicker of annoyance can be seen in his eyes, if one looks very, very closely. “Mikell, I will snap your neck.”

“Ah, y’know you love me.”

“It is a  _ conditional _ love, and I  _ will _ snap your neck if you call me Chuck one more time.”

Mikell shuts up.

 

Back with the egg, Agatha has put it in her lap, much to Kondraki’s general displeasure. She is petting it gently while Simon inspects it. “Say, Kondraki,” she begins, “where do you reckon it came from?”

“Hell or something. I dunno,” answers Kondraki. He crosses his arms with a huff, barely resisting the urge to grab the egg back from her. “Why don’t you figure it out by yourself. I’m going to the park.”

And with that, Kondraki grabs his skateboard from beside the garage door and stomps out of the garage, leaving the other six kids alone.

Jack watches after him. “Jeez. What a grump.”

“I mean, it is his egg,” muses a blond, tall kid named Alexander. “We did kind of steal it from him. He has the right to be mad.”

“But he’s the one who told us about it!”

“Alexander has a point though,” Simon says, carefully rotating the egg. “He probably just wanted to show it off. And I know I sound like a hypocrite, but he did ask me to figure out what kind of egg it is.” He pauses. “Though it doesn’t seem to be anything from around here…”

“Maybe it’s a Komodo dragon!” Mikell is very excited about this.

“I heavily doubt it. Not the right shape.”

“Oh,” Mikell says, wilting like a dying flower. “Okay.”

Charles breaks into the conversation. “Could it be some sort of mutation? It seems similar to a lizard egg.”

“Could be. No way to be sure right now,” Simon replies. 

“Is it a dragon?” Alexander asks.

Charles sighs. “You people and your myths. Dragons don’t exist, Alexander. It’s like I’ve said every single time you bring up the supernatural or the mythological. It’s simply not feasible for something that large to not be noticed by humanity. Just like with demons; every incident of a ‘demon’ has a perfectly reasonable scientific explanation.”

“You’re no fun.”

“It’s fallen upon me to be the serious one,” Charles replies, stoic as always.

 

Later that night, Simon arrives at Kondraki’s house, with the egg (in a rust-red wagon) in tow. He knocks on the door and steps back.

Kondraki opens the door, peering out suspiciously. His eyes fall on Simon. “Oh. It’s just you. I thought Jack was here to egg my house or something. Mom’d kill me when she got back.”

“If she even noticed,” Simon replies with a snort. “Didn’t you say she’s drunk half the time?”

“True.” Kondraki looks at the egg. “You brought it back?”

“Yeah. Figured you’d want it.”

Kondraki comes out of his house fully, lit by the porch light, which has a few dead moths on it. “Well, thanks.” He picks it up with some difficulty. 

“You want the wagon, too?”

“Nah,” says Kondraki, even though he’s struggling to hold the egg. His voice is strained from the effort. “I’ll be fine.”

“Y’know…” Simon pauses. “I was thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“You and I and all the others. We could start, like...a mini-club. Where we collect cool stuff like this.” He grins. “Could call it the Foundation or something. As a joke, obviously,” he adds quickly.

Kondraki considers this. “Who’d run it?”

“Would there even have to be a leader? I mean, probably Mikell, or we could get Charles’ brother in, but when we’re not bickering over eggs we’re pretty well coordinated.”

“True, true…” Kondraki nods slowly, lost in thought. After a few seconds, he answers. “If the others are down for it, I am too. It sounds fun.”

“Great! We can tell the others tomorrow,” Simon says, his words rushed from excitement. He doesn’t give Kondraki the chance to even remotely start changing his mind. “See you at school!”

And with a cheery wave, Simon is off. With the wagon, since Kondraki refused it.

Kondraki stands on the porch for a bit, the egg shining like paint in the dim fluorescent light. After a few minutes of processing, he has a sudden realization.

“Wait. Where are we gonna meet??” he says, to no one in particular.


End file.
